wolfs on a hunt
by bretnorris0
Summary: Natsu and Fuyu twins. strong. and are wild child's. they had a lot in there past but that doesn't matter. right now they are going have to go to school and get ready for a lot of fun. harem x oc( Fuyu) harem x fem Natsu will be rated m later on summary sucks grammar gets better at ch2 :) looking for a beta reader too!
1. OC INTRO

AN: ** _LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND SOMEONE TO ADD TO THE STORY :)_**

INTRO

name : Fuyu good witch

magic snow dragon slayer

mother: Glynda Goodwitch / adopted mother : Yuki

sidling. Natsu GoodWitch ( twin)

Faunus: arctic wolf

Father :UNKNOWN / adopted father Igneel

Likes. ice cream music fighting,eating,hunting, eating, porn , games and magic

jobs wizard and DustTuber

Faunus traits tail and ears

hair: white

eyes white.

wears a white gi with a light blue under shirt and has a blue belt with blue and white boots with blue and white wrist bangs has long messy hair. and white pants

.

Natsu Goodwitch

is the same as Fuyu but she has pink ears and a tail black gi and red shirt. and red eyes .

Glynda good witch

has blue and red eyes ( they changed to green using ki)

same looks as show

has yellow ears and tail

likes : her kids work and cooking her students

.


	2. Chapter 1

AN **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! OR SOMEONE TO ADD ON TO THE STORY AS WELL :) PM I FEEL A STORY LIKE THIS CAN GO FAR-**

* * *

takes places a day before jaunedice

(sorry i was a little lazy writing this one)

Glynda GoodWitch. mother of two twins. Natsu and Fuyu. the two had to be away for Glynda for she had a fear something bad was gonna happen to them. Natsu learned fire dragon slayer magic from Igneel the king of flames and Fuyu learned from yuki the queen of all snow and the mate of Igneel. later on the two dragons left the young girls only knowing one thing they left everything behind and they the dragon where not coming back. after waiting for a week the girls left to search for them.

that a week before hand they gave the twins scarfs. Natsu a white scarf made from yuki's scales and Fuyu had a white one as well made from Igneel scales.

the two also found out that they had a last name. GoodWitch.

later on they found there birth mother who told then why she left them. there was a killer after her...the hunter killer.

( years later...both girls are 18)

' _GOD DAMM IT_ ' both girls yelled in there mind. Natsu and Fuyu was feeling as if they where about to puke. there faces where green . Fuyu and Natsu could feel there guts turning and there heads getting lighter. they hated it but it was something there mom said to try at least once. Fuyu and Natsu had a job at beacon it was a job just requesting them. stay at beacon and get payed . free food getting into fights this place is there dream. but being stuck in a ship...was not something they liked. but they could feel the bulkhead slowing down

..

...

…

' _OH SHIT WAIT A SEC'_ both thought at the same time. they felt the ship stop...as both girls grabbed there begs they ran out cheering in joy. everyone in the court yard was looking but they didn't care. true dragon slayers have a bad side effect...motion sickness happens.

as the twins where kissing the floor they could smell all kinds of new scents but two that they both knew for sure. oz...and there mom...but they have a mission

.

..

...

 _ **grrr**_

both girls heard that from there stomachs.

"hey sis" Natsu looked at her twin sister there red and blue locked eyes…

"ya?" she said looking she's about to cry in joy.

"do you?"

"ya..."

"FOOD!" both girls ran to the source of the smell. there tails wagging around as if its the best day. drool coming right out there mouth and there purples grew larger. as there where running Natsu bumped into a girl with a scar over her right eye with and three other girls with red, yellow and black hair.

"HEY " they heard the girl in white yelled at them but they didn't care as they turned around the corner they smelled a scent...

' _honey and grease?'_ Fuyu thought for a second on what it was but then it hit them...literally they bumped into what appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol...

' _FUCKKKKKKKKK!'_ the twins yelled in there mind .

it was her

Glynda Goodwitch. see Glynda hid her wolf ears by just putting down camouflaging them in her hair while her tail was wrapped around her hip hiding it under the skirt.

"nice try little pups. but lunch isn't till after initiation." the professor said . the girl ears went down in sadness. Glynda had a heart warming smile afterword and hug them both. the girls where about the same size as the girl with the red hair as before.

"don't worry. you will do fine" Glynda said. she let good of her kids and they smiled at her.

"thanks mom. so what are we spouse to be doi-" Natsu was gonna ask but got cut off

"go to locker rooms " she said to the girl they ran to the scent. as they both where walking to the elevator seeing if it was the right one Fuyu realized something

"why did mom smell like grease?" She asked her pink haired twin didn't have an answer. she looked at her white haired sister and smiled

"I don't know but know what I do know?" Fuyu looked at her with a smirk knowing what she's thinking

"this ozpin guy is rated top 7 of all the strongest huntsmen in all the world! image the challenge he can give us!" Natsu said with her eyes widen in joy. so did Fuyu.

as the two sisters took the elevator into lockers room entrance they got a text form there mom from there scrolls

' _hey just come down to the combat room arena door don't enter yet!. ozpin is not in there office today. he just wanted to let you guys know your going to be asleep in the library for about 3 days till we get your guys room ready :) '_

later

"UGH why cant we fight today?" Natsu and Fuyu heard a student complain. as they were about enter the room.

"I don't know maybe Miss GoodWitch has something special in mind"

" will you two shut it?" they heard a girl annoyed.

they could heard there mom walking into the room. She cleared her throat

"Good morning class" her voice was cheerful

"Today we will have two new students in Beacon here today. and they will be taking there initiation today." she said.

all the students starting to talk to each other mumbling across the room

they could here things like

"that not fair how come they get here late?"

or

" I hope there strong"

"quite down please thank you. they have one goal to fight a professor and the professor will see it they think there fit to join. will Miss Natsu and miss Fuyu come down please?" Natsu and Fuyu walked out. they both had a smirk on there face. they where hyped for a fight. everyone heard there foot steps echoing across the whole fighting arena. Glynda had a smile on her face thought no one really saw it

' _these girls never change do they?' she thought._ as they both made it to the middle of the arena Glynda looked at them

" so today you will be fighting." she had a now visible smile on there face. this shocked one of the students who cut her off by yelling out loud

" SHE CAN SMILE?" a blond girl yelled in shock this caused everyone to laugh.

"me" finishing what she was about to say this shocked the students Glynda got into the fighting arena. a smirk on her face as well as her pups.

" rules are simple try to hit me and try to last at least 5 mins and give me everything you got" she got her riding crop.

"im fired up now" both girls said at the same time. Natsu hands in golfed with flames and fuyus in golfed with snow.

the large bored showed Glynda's aura and a 5 min timer. and had a count down

3.

2.

1.

go!

both girls ran to Glynda screaming or more of a battle cry Natsu used the after image move and appeared right behind Glynda but got slapped away form Glynda's semblance Fuyu attack from the front but got slapped just like Natsu but this time by the back of her hand. as Fuyu was flying back she thought ' _dam mom has pent up aggression Towards us'_. as Natsu was flying back words she got on all floors and puffed out her cheeks

 **fire DRAGON ROAR**. A large wave of fire came out of Natsu's mouth but Glynda jumped to dodge it and Fuyu saw it as chance to get her while she was in the air. she jumped to Glynda level and

 **SNOW DRAGON FREEZING PALM** She tried to give a hard hit to her moms face but got slapped away.

as she jumped down Natsu and Fuyu where clearly damaged. Glynda had a smiled so as they.

"you girls didn't heard me give me everything you got!" Glynda pretty much yelled at the girls. the girls looked at each other and took off there black and white gi. throwing them off stage making a little crack on the floor. they did this with there wrist bands and a plate on the back of there boots as well . both girls started to scream. fire and snow emitting form there body's. the room was emitting steam. as they stooped Natsu and fuyus hair was a bit more shinny. all the student's where shocked at this sight. 4 mins left...

this is where the real fight start.

Natsu and Fuyu slowly walked to Glynda and started to charge at her this time faster then the last time Glynda used her semblance to try to smack them away but both girls dodge it and they where closer to there mom now and started to punch and kick her fast as they can. Glynda dodging each hit. one more time using her semblance knocking them both out the way.

"better" she said Natsu looked at her and clapped both her hands together.

 **FIRE DRAGON BRILLANT FLAME** a large ball of fire was thrown at Glynda but she used her semblance to throw it away to the area behind her. a large explosion was seen behind her. Fuyu was above Glynda puffing out her cheeks

 **SNOW DRAGON ROAR!** a large dust of snow was heading her way but she dodge it by jumping back words Natsu say this as a chance to act . She went behind Glynda and gave her a punch of punches and kicks but again nothing landed. Fuyu was behind Glynda. she had her hand open and the other on her shoulder

 **SNOW DRAGON FREEZE BLAST**. a large snow storm appeared out of her hand Glynda dogged it and it ..froze Natsu. Fuyu ….ya she was freaking out a bit

"AH CRAP SORRY NATSU!" she yelled to her sister. Natsu was there in a frozen block of ice. Glynda sighed

Fuyu went to give a Glynda a bunch of punches and got hit with Glynda semblance. all the rubble form the explosion form earlier was formed into a spear and got thrown at Fuyu but she had a smirk as the thing was flying to Fuyu it stopped. cause Glynda was getting hit in the in back with an firing elbow...she was bouncing all over the floor her aura went down .5 percent. but a hit is a hit.

"by the way I made sure to hit Natsu. " Fuyu said..

BEEP the time went out

the fight ended. both girls looking like they went through hell. but they did it . they got a hit on Glynda. they could heard the blond girl form before cheering

"ya great job!" she yelled . Glynda got up and cleared her voice.

"well done you two. sorry ozpin is not here but congrats on becoming bacon students. you will start class in 3 days."

both girls where full of joy.

later

Natsu and Fuyu where on eating lunch the room was in shock. ...21 hot dog .32 bowl of ramen .18 corn dogs. 13 cups of soup 35 pancakes and 40 stacks of ribs . along with the fruit and milk that comes with the food as long with the sides...and there was no end on sight

"THIS IS CRAZY!" one student yelled. Natsu saw it was a girl with long white hair and had a scar over her right eye. Natsu looked at her and blushed a bit

'wow she's cute' she thought. Natsu waved to the girl and she was blushing a bit. Fuyu looked at Natsu and smirked.

"ye mo saw cha ru mu" she said speaking in dragonish. the language of the dragons. Natsu puffed out her cheeks

"ye rwr mo fo sa me ma to re she yu" Natsu said Fuyu giggled at this. Fuyu got up and yawned

"im gonna explore this place a bit why don't you make new friends" she said with a smirk. Natsu blushed a bit.

FUYUS POV

as I was walking around looking around. I smelled coffee and bumped in a girl

is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

"you ok" she said with a little bit of a smile on her face and held her hand to help lift up the girl. my tail started to wag in joy she was pretty . she took the hand and the girl help get her up

"wow your heavy" she said I giggled as I scratch the back of my head with a grin on my face

"ya I get that a lot" she giggles a bit. "Fuyu" I said with a smile. the girl smiled as well . she smelled like coffee but not as bitter. she smiled it was...cute

"coco" we greeted each other.

"so your new huh?" she said with a bit of a smirk. I blushed at this sight

'wow she's cute what I wont give to STOP it FUYU mating season not till around till 2nd semester. god...'

"ya im new ummm can you help me?" I asked her

coco giggled her pulled her glasses down and had an eyebrow raised with a smile

"sure thing cutie" coco said with a wink and I was blushing hard at this

'oh KAMI THANK YOU SHES HITTING ON ME!' I was smiling at this and she smiled back

"so where do you need to go to?" coco asked me.

"library sense that's where im sleeping for the next 3 days till they get my room ready" coco smiled at her and laughed

"cool just follow me " she said i looked at her..behind swaying her hips back and forth….

'NOT MATING SEASON YET RELAX!' I yell in my mind

'god I need to ask help about girlfriends...DAM YOU DRAGON INSTICTS'

"so rumor has it you manage to lay a hit on miss Goodwitch" coco looked at me with a smirk. she was leading me to the library. I could smell all kinds of scents but her scent was ...lovely.

"ya well umm can you keep a secret?" I ask her I took a look of her lv ...it was a 2 so she was kind.

"hmmm ya of course anything for some one COOL as you" she said with a smirk I was starting to smirk

"HAHA how am I cool?" I ask her with a smirk. she shrugged her shoulders

"I feel a lot of cool air coming for your bod" she said I sighed

"well my last name is Goodwitch...im Glynda's daughter well her youngest by 23 secs. but anyways see the only reason my sister and I could lay a finger is cause well we know all her tricks ..and she was holding back" I told her the truth. coco had a eyebrow raised confused

"soooo is she hiding her ears and tail?" coco asked I shook my head yes. coco didn't ask any more questions after that.

"so what's your semblance " she asked as we left leave the building

"well see ozpin wanted to kind of test the students on more ranges of combat. sooooo I don't know an semblance ..or an aura . I know magic." I told her. I could tell that I had a bit of pride in my tone but I didn't care

."what kind of magic?" she said. I had a fat smirk on my face.

"im a snow dragon slayer


	3. Chapter 2

_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER**_

Fuyu could see that Coco was a little shock but this where a huge debate. sadly most people don't think there real. it hurts Fuyu to even think about it really. dragon where a noble graceful spices smart and were well...part of the 3 legendary beast of creation. now. there history, knowledge where faded into the sands of time and war

"so dragons..are real..i-i knew it" Coco was a bit shook and shocked. she was stuttering and had trouble to put words in to a sentence.

"wait so you saw one?" Fuyu asked shocked coco shook her head yes.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW?!" Fuyu was pretty much bouncing around the place. this cause Coco to blush a bit to this. she sighed.

"can we sit down and ill tell you every thing"

Fuyu grabbed Coco's hand and lead her to a bench right under a mid size pine tree. the shade wasn't fully covering the bench cause there was a bit of sun light coming for the holes of between the branches. Coco heart was speeding up a bit and she was blushing bit. Coco and Fuyu sat down and the felt the nice cool breeze that vale is known sighed

"When I was a little girl my family and I lived near a forest so I had to make sure my dad whos a huntsmen had to come with me when ever I wanted to go inside the forest . one day I was playing ball with one of by friends velvet. and I kicked the ball into the forest. dad wasn't home so I went into get it. velvet tried to stop me but I couldn't. it was my only ball I had. my family wasn't so rich till about 4 years after what happened but anyways. I started looking for the ball and I stumbled into a cave. I didn't know it had Grimm inside of it so I entered and I found my self face to face with a death stalker. it started to chase me. I ran as fast as I could and it almost killed me .I ran till I meant a dead end by a Clift side. then next thing I knew. I heard a large massive roar. and that when it landed right behind the death stalker and eat it. I was scared at first till it gave me my ball back. she the dragon I mean. told me to get stronger one of these days and it left but before that she roared and next thing I knew all the Grimm ran in fear something I cant believe that is possible to this day."

this cause Fuyu to smile a bit. that promise to protect humanity .. she was happy to know that the great civil war didn't end in vain..

"what did it looked like" Fuyu wanted to know. no she NEEDED to know

"the dragon was like almost 28 feet it seemed like white with blue eyes. her voice was very heavenly and had a blue mist inside her mouth as she spoke. had a long tail and at the end of it was a little spear like. she walked on all floors and her wings bat like. she had a symbol on her chest an-" she got cut off to see Fuyu . her eyes where very watery and looked like she was about to cry.

"Co-cc coco did her symbol look like this?"

Fuyu rolled up her shirt to where you can see her stomach. there was a dragon head symbol on it. it was black with a gold out line

"an-a-and was it gold?" Coco looked at her and she could feel the pain coming from the dragon slayer.

"yes"

this broke Fuyu and she ended up crying .the tears where non stop she tried to speak to coco if

"t-t-that-dr-dragon was my was-was- the one who thought me dragon slayer magic and-sh-s-took care of me and-na-Natsu. I - I -mom had to give us so-so-Igneel and yuki raised -us-ti ti-ti" Fuyu head was pushed down to coco's lap . Coco started to pet the crying girl.

"im sorry Fuyu but I think I get what happed . Glynda had to give you up do the hunter kill huh?" coco asked the wolf. she shook her head yes.

"why don't we stay like this for a bit." Coco asked Fuyu . she was still very teary

the hunter kill killed a lot of huntsmen and huntresses so a lot of kids where given up for there own safety

"y-ya" she said. Fuyu was blushing. and Coco kept petting her.

"i bet she was a bad ass huh?" coco asked.

Coco wanted to see if trying to bring back good times with the dragon would cheer her up a bit.

"mom? ya well both of them are pretty bad ass but I gotta say if mom got into a fight with yuki. well mom would lose in a heart beat" Fuyu was till pretty sad.

"so that her name yuki?" coco asked. the girl was still crying.

"y-ya yuki th-the queen of all snow"

coco smirked at her and rubbed Fuyus wolf ears

"so if shes a queen ..then why aren't you my princess now" Fuyu blushed at his and closed her eyes

" hey can I take a nap here?" Fuyu said

Coco smiled at her

"yes we can chill for an hour I don't care?"

"thank you ..my little sweet pie" Fuyu said as she felled asleep on Coco's lap.

' I cant believe I think I like like this girl' Coco thought as she kept rubbing and petting the sleeping dragon slayer.'

later that night

as Natsu and Fuyu where in the library and where talking about there day fuyu was proud of Natsu. she made a new friend! some times its hard for Natsu to makes friends do to well shes more Igneel then yuki lets just say. as In well Natsu can get pretty rowdy. her name was Ruby Rose. she was teammate of the girl with white hair witch the girls found out its Weiss schnee. there also yang rubys twin sister and blake. Natsu got a text from mom. you can tell its mom because Natsu had mom's ringtone as the what is love theme

: _hey girls! I wanna say great job today im proud of you :) . just get ready to go to sleep cause ozpin said I can take the day off tommrow and we are going shopping 3 . I know you girls don't like it so if you don't complain ill take you guys to a all you can eat place near dust till dawn.:_

 _Fuyu and Natsu looked at the text..._

 _"WHY DOES SHE HATE US!?"_ both girl thought and said out loud. they heard someone knocking at the door. witch is weird everyone knew that the place was closed. Natsu and fuyu could smell honey.

"MOM!" both girls yelled as they ran to the door to let her in. Natsu held the door to let her in and Fuyu said

"hello miss goodwitch come right in!" She said trying to be fancy. as Glynda got in side and Natsu shut the door they both jumped on the lady she trying to keep her balance but it failed she dropped down to the floor.

"MOMMY!" both girls said as they where on top of Glynda. wagging there tail back and fourth. this cause Glynda to smiled and to reveal her blond hair and power down her ki to make her eyes red and blue. as well as revealing her wolf tail going over her skirt.

"hey little pups" she said laughing. both girl smiled and Glynda sighed and used her semblance to lift the kids off her so that she can get up.

"hey what your doing mama we where about to go to sleep . unless you want around two?" Natsu said pounding her fist together. Glynda giggled at this sight

"no of course not. don't you guys want a story before going to sleep?". the mother asked .

later that night. Coco was walking around and saw Fuyu's and natsu's head resting on Glynda shoulders there back on the wall and a book on the ground.

seeing the Goodwitch family resting together.


	4. MORE INFO NOT PART OF STORY

AN: ** _LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND SOMEONE TO ADD TO THE STORY :)_**

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTURE JUST AN UPDATE

FOR NATSU HARAEM SO FAR I THINK THAT RUBY,WEISS,NEO, ,PENNY AND AN OC MAYBE!

FOR FUYU'S HARAME ITS COCO. VELVET,YANG, BLAKE,WINTER

FUYUS IS A BIT MORE PRIDE FULL OF HER BEING A PRINCESS

NATSU IS SUPER SMART JUST DENSE WELL BOTH ARE SMART BUT NATSUS REALLY DENSE


	5. Chapter 3

AN: ** _LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND SOMEONE TO ADD TO THE STORY :)_**

the next day

Natsu and Fuyu eat at teams RWBY's table. ruby seemed really friendly and well as yang. Weiss and Blake seemed to keep to them self's. Fuyu got a text from Coco saying that she would be in town so they couldn't eat lunch.

Natsu eaten about 210 plates of food so far as well as Fuyu. the girl Nora was talking about how she and Ren killed something liked 200 beowolfs. but Natsu and Fuyu wasn't thinking what she was talking about. all they cared is that they saw this Jaune guy Looking kind of down. see Jaune arc is very weak and the girl's could tell he was down but good thing Ruby saw this too.

"hey Jaune are you ok?". she asked. she was very concern about her friend. his team mate as well was very warried. Pyrrha Nikos she was interesting to say the least.

" what ya im fine " he said with the fakest smile and a thumbs up that worried most people at the table.

"but Jaune! Cardin has been bulling you for about a 3 weeks now!" ruby yelled at Jaune. Natsu had a mouth full of ramen some noodles dangling into the bowl

"wsahs carsdin?" she asked with a mouth full of food. this had a lot of people in disgust .

"hey Natsu how about saying that again but your mouth not full this time" Weiss said with a couple of veins popping out her forehead. Natsu eat all the noodles and eat them all in a big slurp

"disgusting" Weiss said very annoyed.

" I said whos Cardin?"

"OUCH. please let go" Fuyu and Natsu could see him pulling the ears of a bunny rabbit Faunus. who had a accent. the guys around the table laughed

"what you gonna cry like that white fox did yesterday all over you partners lap come on cry for you momm-" Cardin got cut off by a snow ball almost hitting his face. the ball froze a table right behind them. all the guys turn around to see Fuyu had her palm open

"dam I didn't mean to miss that" she said with a smirk walking up to the group. Weiss whisper to Natsu's ear

"what is she doing?" Natsu had a smirk.

"never never! try to hurt her pride." she said with a smirk.

Cardin throw a empty lunch try at her but she slapped it away. it was spinning so fast it cut Nora's stack of pancakes in half. she was still walking to the bullies. the bunny girl saw this as a chance to run and ran past Fuyu. Fuyu stopped her

"go to my table while I deal with this"

she made it about 2 feet from the group.

"you should know this. but im gonna make you cry for mommy as well"

"oh ya but a bitch lik-" Cardin got cut off by a punch to the stomach. this cause him to spit out some spit. than landing some punching to the face. Fuyu then kick Cardin in the stomach this time pushing him back. as he was able to open his eyes he saw Fuyu foot about to make contact to his face. it did. causing him to spin. as he was spinning in the air Fuyu broke his aura by kneeing him on his side right on his the blow making contact to his liver. this forced him to get on his knee. wincing in pain. as he tried to get up Fuyu. put her foot on top of his head.

"if I ever hear about you making fun of me ever again I will not just break you aura but ill break your whole rib cage." she said as she took her foot off. Cardin got up and started to run

'MOMMY!" he said screaming. this cause the whole room the cheer . Fuyu walked back to the table.

"dam sis took you a while to beat him" Natsu said finishing a stack of ribs. as fuyu sat down next to the the rabbit girl and looked at her. she was concern

"hey are you ok?" fuyu asked. the girl looked at her

"yes. im velvet" she said with a smile. fuyu smiled back "fuyu. hey aren't you Cocos teammate ?" fuyu said eating some apples and a hot dog.

"ya she told me all about you yesterday. sorry to ask this but is it true that you where raised by a dragon?" velvet asked. this shocked the whole table but Natsu who was eating a taco...and a chicken wing.

"ya me and Natsu. Natsu was taught under Igneel the king of flame and I learned under Yuki the queen of snow." Fuyu looked at the table. ruby's and Blake's mouth where open. Weiss was rubbing her head, yang and Nora looked excited ,ren didn't care, Pyrrha was shocked too, Jaune well his face was blue.

"wait a tic." Weiss said realizing some thing.

"the pink hair white scarf's red eyes and white hair blue eyes and a white scarf. YOUR SALAMANDER AND FROST BITE OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Weiss realized this. and the whole table was shocked. those two where like the cream of the croup in the magic world.

"yerp thatsa ussh" Natsu said a mouth full of pizza fuyu had a whole fish in her mouth.

"why are you two here?" Blake asked. the too twins looked at each other. Natsu and Fuyu to he fair lived in the other side of the world . Natsu answered

"oh see ozpin made a request for the both of us. stay here for the four years free and we are getting payed as well." Natsu said.

"how much?" Weiss asked with her eye brow raised. Natsu looked at her and blushed again

"well 1,342,204 lien per week" this shocked the whole table again.

"that's a shit ton" yang said. shocked.

"ya but...hehe" Natsu rubbed the back of her head

"we might spent all of it on food...we did already" this made the whole table sweat.

"why am I not shocked" Weiss said .

Natsu looked at Weiss and she frowned

"hey Weiss do you hate me?" Natsu asked. Weiss looked at her. and frowned

"no Natsu I-" she cut her self off

"can we talked in private?"

this shocked the whole table. as Natsu and Weiss left the room ...team rwby fallowed. the two where in the hall way. both not realizing the team peeping around the Connor. what Weiss does shocked the whole team. she hugged Natsu.

the hug was really warm and very unexpecting for Natsu. Natsu 's face matched her hair

"Of course I don't hate you Natsu just...im worried." Weiss said shaking. Natsu rubbed the back of secret friend

"t-th-t white fang the- th" Weiss cried on her shoulder .

"Weiss I know your mad that I didn't tell you I was a Faunus I get it but trust me im nothing like the white fang" Natsu said patting her back.

"Natsu. I know we been texting for almost a year now but .. I don't know im not mad just. you know my father is . how I was raised." Weiss was hurt in away

"but Natsu you where my friend out side of my life as a princess so I will trust you so no secrets ok?" Weiss asked smiling and Natsu smiled back

"promise" Natsu said.

Weiss sighed.

"my frist time meeting my gamer buddy. "Weiss said smiling

"wanna play tonight" she asks.

Natsu sighed

"sorry cant got to get ready for beacon"

linebreak

Fuyu had walked Velvet to her dorm they reached the door Fuyu knocked on the.

"COMING!" Fuyu heard Coco yell out loud. she heard the door unlock and it opend wide.

"oh hi fuyu hey vel" she said with a smile. she opend the door all the way

"don't don't you girls comeing"

both the girls enterd. fuyu saw four bed. and the closet was super full of cloths.

"so Coco umm something happened at lunched." velvet said a little shy and nerves. you can tell Coco just got back form town there was still begs on the connor

"tell me what?: coco had en eyebrow raised.

"well lately I been getting bullied by team crdl and today well I don't think they are gonna do it no more" velvet said with a smile.

coco was a bit shocked by this and then smiled

"let me gusse my princess in snowing armor made sure they wont do it"

velvet was shocked by this

"4 weeks right coco?" Fuyu had a smirk. and this statement confused Velvet

she smiled and blush

"yep wanna hang out?" coco asked

"sorry cant. I got to get some books to Natsu"

* * *

 **btw that ending is hinting the next chapture.**

 **shout out to CREEPINGZOMBIE FOR OUR 1ST REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 4

_**AN: BETA READER WANTED :) SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING**_

the frist 3 weeks of beacon was great but Fuyu notice something wrong with Fer twin. Natsu been getting weak. she hasn't even finished with putting her stuff up in the room. she had gain rings around her eyes and haven't been very talkative a lot. shes would bearly stay to eat and left the table with out a word. during class she would ask a lot. I MEAN A LOT of questions. some times Fuyu would wake up and see his sister's bed...empty.

Fuyu fallowed Natus's scent. it Fuyu saw Natsu on a bench outside. reading. and takeing notes.

Fuyu heart dropped when she saw this and cried a bit that night. later when Natsu when back it was 5:30. they wake up at 6:00.

as the alarm went off Natsu woke up. exhausted got up.

Natsu was about to walk to into the bath room but got stopped by her feet frozen. Natsu being a fire dragon it melted she slowly looked at Fuyu mad.

"Natsu WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" . Natsu was taken back at this. she was trying to act as if she did nothing wrong.

"what do you *YAWN* mean?" Natsu said. Fuyu closed her eyes and sighed

"I saw you last night Natsu." Natsu held her head in defeat getting ready for getting yelled at but got hugged by her twin. her cool skin felt nice as well. she felt something on her back water...Fuyu was crying . Natsu hugged her twin back

"Natsu please take it easy today. or at least sleep during class! please im begging you. you haven't been eating talking or fighting with anyone really. please " she was sobbing on her shoulder.

"but fu-" she got cut off by her sister

"ill take the notes and make a copy for you. please Natsu hangout with some on today. we miss you.I MISS YOU. mom even saw this and got very VERY worried Natsu. she tried to call you in as sick so you wouldn't go to class last week but she couldn't cause we are responsible for that kind of thing." she cried. Natsu sighed in defeat

"how many hours have you been getting?" Fuyu asked hugging tighter. she started to shake a bit

"1 hour on average" Natsu knows when a person lies you can tell cause there scent changes so there was no point hiding it.

"fine" this caused Fuyu to let good and smile at her twin sister with very teary eyes

"thank you. love you sissy" Fuyu said smiling. Natsu smiled. this cause Fuyu and give a shit eating grin to natsu

"love you too" she said.

linebreak.

Natsu was sleeping in class. this caused Weiss to get very annoyed she got very mad. she wanted Natsu to do well. knowing Natsu Weiss would think that she's has been training that is why shes been pooped . Weiss all day would give Natsu dirty looks as she sleeps

in comes lunch time. Natsu was very sleepy but the others where shocked to see her staying longer than 15 plates. this finally gave a chance for someone to talk to Natsu. shockingly it was Weiss

"NATSU WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING IN CLASS ALL DAY!" Weiss pretty much shocked the whole table. they know how Weiss is very by the book but this was very mean even for her.. this made fuyu very mad cause she saw Natsu up set by this. she must been very grumpy cause she heard Natsu curse.

"fucking bitch" Natsu said . fuyu had a vain popping on her head. Fuyu got up with a swerve of snow around her body she slowly got up

"Weiss . what. the. FUCK!" she yelled this at Weiss and this caused the whole room the look at Fuyu. velvet was gonna put her a hand on her shoulder to calm her down but her body was far to cold to touch. weiss's eyes looked like they where about to pop out of her head.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE DID THAT? WHY SHE WAS SLEEPING? EVER WONDERED WHY THE TEACHERS DIDNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER SLEEPING IN CLASS? NOTHING? OH THAT'S right CAUSE YOUR SO DAM FUCKING STUBBORN YOU CAN NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT OTHERS? EVER ASKED NATSU WHY SHE BEEN LOOKING LIKE SHIT? YA SOME GREAT FUCKEN FREND YOU ARE" she was yelling the whole time. Ruby,Blake,Nora,Ren,Jaune,Pyhrrya and velvet felt the room get cold. Weiss was looking down

"SHES BEEN STAYING UP ALL NIGHT AND DAY TO STUDY , WORK ON BATTLE PLANS, GETTING UP TO SPEED WITH THE LESSSIONS , WORKING ON WHAT IF SENIROS, AND FUCKING HELPING ME UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT! KNOW? HOW MUCH SLEEP SHES BEEN GETTING EACH NIGHT FOR THE PAST 3 WEEKS!? HEY CHERRY HEAD ASK ME REAL QUICK"

Phrrya was still shocked but answered fast as she could. scared. she just wanted her to stop yelling

"um how much has she been getting" Pyrrha answered almost stuttering.

"OH GREAT FUCKING QUSTION! SHE TOLD ME 1 HOUR YA YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! ONE FUCKING HOUR OF SLEEP ONE FUCKIN HOUR. NOW SHE BEEN BEARLY EATING AS IT IS SO SHES HAS NO ENERGY! NONE ! NOW TELL ME FUCKEN TELL ME! WHY WOULD WE EAT A LOT? HUH? MAN A PRINCESS LIKES YOU KNOW HARD IT IS TO STUGGLE LIKE WE DO! OUR BODIES USEING UP ENERGY CONSTANTLY ! ABOUT 12,00 PER MINUTE BUT KNOW GUSSE US BEHING HUNGRY MAKES US FUCKIN DISGUESTING. SO YA HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF AND NEVER TALK TO ME OR NATSU UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY. BUT NOT TO ME BUT TO HER!"

Weiss and the whole table ..the whole room was shocked. Fuyu got up and punched the table in anger causing it to break. all our legs giving out the the pressure to it to break in halfr and spill all the plates and food to the center where fuyu was sitting .fuyu got up and left the room stomping out with the room very very cold.

Glynda Goodwitch was about to say something but Fuyu left and sighed she fixed the whole mess with her semblance. the whole table was ..worried about the drama. Glynda sat and sighed.

"listen here as a word of wisndon miss schnee. a hero of ones view is not a hero at all to most there a villan. ". Glynda said with a stern voice. this saying made Weiss think. Glynda that say down with the tema witch shocked them.

"im a bitch" Weiss said. ruby felt sad for Weiss. but yang was the frist to speak up

"no your not Weiss. just you need to try and see how she reacted. she worried sick about her sister. if ruby was in her shoes I would of reacted in the same way." yang said looking at Weiss. blake felt bad too. for both people.

"Weiss why don't you say sorry to Natsu." blake asked her. wiess sighed

"that the problem I don't know how." ruby hugged her partner

"awww Weiss you do know how. rember how you said sorry to me in the frist day of school? you put your heart out to help me become a better leader. just got do the same for Natsu." ruby said with a smile. Weiss rembered that day. how ruby and her became close after that day.

" I will. later tonight im sure Natsu went to get some sleep" Glynda smiled at this.

'oh honeys im so proud of you..Igneel would be proud of you. you just need to understand. you don't need this to do this alone' Glynda thought. the only person who knew about Natsu and fuyu being her kids was velvet cause of coco. Glynda was slightly crying. this made the table have some many qustions

line break

Weiss was waiting for Natsu to come back to her room. she saw that a very pink girl was walking very slowly to the room. Weiss.

"hey Natsu im sorry for yelling at you it was so uncalled for. you sister was right im a shitty friend." Weiss said. Natsu was looking at her with a blank expression.

"and I know I should have not yelled at you an-" Weiss was cut off by a hugg from Natsu

"its ok Weiss I forgive you" Natsu said Weiss hugging her back.

"hey Natsu why don't we make a deal? you and I spent time playing games and I will help you with your studies" Weiss said with a smiled and Natsu as well

"deal"


	7. Chapter 5

AN: ** _LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AND SOMEONE TO ADD TO THE STORY :)_**

the next day

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** Natsu let a wave of fire come out her mouth causing a large explosion . Glynda was smiling her tail wagging in joy her ears free and her eyes blue and red. she was watching her oldest twin. she was punching and kicking hard as she can

"hey mom" she said spinning in mid air as she landed on the ground smashing her knee on the ground making a small crater

"ya little pup" she says. smileing

"sooooo um" Natsu stopped fighting. rubbing the back of her head nerves

"ummmm can you help me with girl troblue"

Glynda went down to fighting statge and sat down agnest the wall signling for her oldest twin to sit down next to her. Natsu obliged by putter her head on glynda's lap. the mother begane to pet natus long pink hair.

"Weiss?" Glynda asked Natsu sighed.

"ya Weiss. I I I don't. just her hair is so silky her skin is so soft. her eyes mom. ever time I look at them I get memorized . her laugh is like gold. her scent is like white lillys."

Glynda looked at Natsu

"well Natsu she has a lot of probloms." Glynda said.

"like?"

Glynda sighed

"as you know im the councluer here and I handle a lot of stuff and Natsu she had a ruff past that effects her to this day."

Natsu got the picture.

"well I don't care. I see someone who's heart is in the right place." Natsu said puffing out her cheeks this cause Glynda to giggle.

later

Natsu was eating at her table. feeling much better form yesterdays made the table feel more alive if anything. With fuyu gone for some reasone Weiss was sitting next to Natsu. she was looking at Natsu thinking about something but the table didn't really notice how deep she was in thought .

Coco came right behind the group clearing her voice. the table turned around to see coco face her face red. her holding hands with Fuyu.

"everyone" Fuyu said with a smile a red face that can put rubys red hair to looked at Coco and smiled

"me and coco are now dating"

Fuyu said. this shocked the while table but Natsu and velvet who knew that they texted,played and worked with eachother for the past 3 weeks.

"congrats" Blake was the frist one to speak. she was smileing. for the years she was bullied for being a Fanus and being ….as so many put in as she a dyke.

"soooo snowflake did you tell her that rule" Natsu said takeing a bit of her cheeseburger. casuseing ruby to giggle

"hehe showflake"

"OOOOH what rule ?" nora said. getting up. she seemed really exticted.

"ya what rule snowflake" Coco had a smirk. Fuyu had her hands over her face

"hey cherry blossom can you explane it for me?" fuyu said mumbling

natus sighed.

"well as you see Coco me and my esaly embbersed twin. "  
"my sister and I" Weiss said.

"we are not your average dragon slayers."

"ya your royalty" Coco said. Natsu was about to go on but got cut off by Ruby

"wait a second what do you mean by loyalty?" Blake nodded in agreement Natsu answerd.

"well you see each elemnt has a king or queen. most...not with us. for example metalicana is the king of all metal. so every being of metal should be royal to him. me I was rasied by Igneel the king of flames and Fuyu here was rasied under Yuki the queen of all snow"

"any ways so dragons don't really have girlfriends or boy friends-" she got cut off by Coco.

"you have mates and potanial mates ya she warned me she doesn't know much about reation ships"

Natsu smiled

"well you see royalty like use princess we ...its um have you seen you seen anime right?" Natsu asked coco and ruby jumped up

"oh oh oh I have I have!" she said with a smile causing most the table to laughed at her childishness.

"well ya why?" she asked

"well its uncommon for loyalty to have a harem."

.

.

...

"well as long im the favirote that its cool" Fuyu was shocked by this. and held her hand a bit tighter with a smile

"ohohohohoh lets make this chapture a bit about dragons!" yang said with a smile

"sure guys got any qustions shoot" fuyu said sitting down with Coco right next to her. smileing .

Ren had the frist question.

"so where are the dragons: he asked . this kind of sadden both girl.

"as in where is mom and dad?" Natsu voice had a tint of sadness in her voice. coco could see it was a touchy subject for both girls

"we can ask that later but as in all of them?"

this still kind of sadden both the girl. Natsu answerd

"war...we aren't really allowed to talk about it much but ...it killed most of them." Natsu said Blake had the next question.

"what are dragons like?" she asked fuyu smiled at this

"we are a race of many things but mostly we enjoy fighting if anything"

"makes sense" Phrrya said

"ya the way that you guys act"

all the people where laughing even Natsu and fuyu.

..

...

" ** _pri...n...cess"_**

Natsu stopped laughing so did fuyu. both where tumbling.

"Natsu did yo-" she got cut off

"ya"

"umm guys is ever-" Weiss was gonna ask but Natsu and fuyu fallowed where to voice came shocked the whole table. team rwby nore and ren as well as velvet and coco went to fallow them to see if everything is ok. Jaune and prhyya made sure to let the teacher know that they left and that they are going to be late.

"to Natsu and fuyu that voice sounded just like ...a dragon

" _ **fi..nd….me...l.a..ter…"**_

* * *

 **shout out to CREEPINGZOMBIE FOR OUR 1ST REVIEW !**


End file.
